


Real Boy

by LizzyMidford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Moon Cycles, Sam is 15, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, Transphobic John Winchester, Weecest, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: It was 'cute' when he was a kid. Cutting his hair short, wearing Dean's hand-me-downs, being a 'brother' like Dean.But now that he's older, it's 'wrong'.And maybe it is.Maybe he's exactly what his dad says he is. Just a teenage girl, rebelling against her dad by crossdressing.





	Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Gender dysphoria and weecest.

As soon as Sam got back to the motel room, he locked himself in the bathroom. 

Dean had only seen him for a few seconds, but he knew that he was crying. 

Concerned, he knocked on the door. 

"Sammy! What's wrong, baby, talk to me!"

"I'm a boy, right?" A whimper came through the wood, breaking Dean's heart. 

"Of course you are, Sammy. Even if you are on your pe-" He was cut offrom pre sentebce. 

"I'm not on my period, Dean!" Sammy snapped. Voice embarassed. 

The blond thought about what else could cause this in his little brother. 

Sammy had it hard. With the constant moving. Hearing teachers introduce him by his birth name every month, and he's left nervous and mumbling "it's Sam" as he sat down.

New schools meaning new bullies and new assholes who don't understand who he is.  

But they've been in this school for over a month. So just about everyone knows Sam is a boy. (Or was 'persuaded' by his big brother to respect him) So the only other obvious reason was...

"Substitute teacher?" 

There was a squeak confirming his speculation. 

"Let me in Sammy!" He pleaded. "I just want to talk."

He heard the lock click and opened the door.

-~-~-

Sam opened the door for Dean, allowing him in. He was wearing the shirt he went to school in, but his binder (a 13th birthday present from Dean) in the bathtub, angrily ripped off and discarded. 

He was allowed to introduce himself at this school, and everything had been going fine until.

"We had a sub in math today..." he began, spilling out of his brother's lap. "And she got to my name.. everybody gave me this look, Dean. As though I suddenly was something completely different. No longer the Sam they knew... word spread quick. I don't want to go back, Dean!!" Tears fell from brown eyes. 

He was always a boy.

It was 'cute' when he was a kid. Cutting his hair short, wearing Dean's hand-me-downs, being a 'brother' like Dean.

But now that he's older, it's 'wrong'.

And maybe it is.

Maybe he's exactly what his dad says he is. Just a teenage girl, rebelling against her dad by crossdressing.

Sam tried so hard to impress his dad. But John wanted nothing to do with him.

His dad was fine with his relationship with Dean. But for some reason trans was the line.

He'd never let Sam cut his hair too short. Call him Dean's  girlfriend/sister. Make a big scene by replacing his identity with 'she's and 'Samantha's. 

"I just wish I was a real boy..." Sammy mumbled into his brother's neck. 

"Of course you're a real boy, Sammy." Lips came into contact with Sam's head. "You're my real boy."


End file.
